Neo Kane (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see:Neo Kane Neo is a very mysterious person, his past shrouded in uncertainty, even to him, due to his amnesia. Though he looks around 20 years old, he could very well be centuries old. Like any other vampire he thirsted for blood, but he would not feed on humans, instead steeling from Blood Banks and clinics. At one point, he meat Thane Tepes, who welcomed him to his home, Leather Wing Manor. Since than, Neo trains to be a medic, while also acting as Red Ace, protege and sidekick of Alucard. Characteristics *'Name': Neo Kane *'Aliases': Bleed (code name) *'Age': Unknown (physically in his 20s) *'Hair': Brown with White Streak *'Eyes': Ice Blue *'Likes': Alucard (mentor), his coven, protecting the innocent, piece between races, Ruby (initially treats her like a little sister, but later gains feelings for her) *'Dislikes': Alaric, his thirst, people betraying his trust, fighting (though he will do it if necessary), *'Family': Shadow Knights (considers them family) Appearance Human Neo is a handsome young man in his 20s, with short messy brown hair, ice blue eyes and tanned skin. He is rather skinny, but muscular. Vampire Neo now has deathly pale skin, red eyes and sharp ears. His hair gains a white streak and is combed to the right. His fingernails turn black. Shadow Knights Uniform Neo's uniform consists of a sleeveless red, skintight T-shirt, with a black hooded jacket over it, with red stripes on the arms and at the trim. The jacket is open, and the sides form a red bat symbol. Blood Forge (True Form) In his true form, Neo's skin turns black, and gains red vein-like lines in certain parts of his body. Red armor plates of solidified blood covers certain parts of his body. He grows a pair of red wings, which he can control, as they are actually made of blood, reshaping them into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield himself from enemy attacks. He also grows sharp claws on both his hands and feet. His eyes, hair, claws and even teeth glow red, while his entire body emanates a blood-like mist. He has a bat-like face, with a bat-like nose and ears, and long fangs. His hair turns white. Background The Lost soul Nothing is known about Neo's past, not even by him. The first thing Neo remembers is waking up in a forest, far from the first sign of civilization, dressed only in rags, and holding a strange dagger. He didn't even know his own name. Confused, he started wondering around, consumed by a strange thirst. At one point, he encountered two hikers, who asked him if he was lost. Almost instantly, Neo lunged at one of the hikers, preparing to bite her. However, almost out of instinct, he held himself back, letting the terrified hikers get away. He now started to get dizzy, the thirst almost unbearable. Than, he heard the hikes shout in fear and, looking down, saw they where attacked by a mountain lion. He immediately rushed to help them, easily braking the lions neck. Than, biting it, he drained it of blood, before fainting next to the bloodless carcass. One of the hikers, the man, wanted to kill him by stabbing him with a branch, but the girl stopped him, as he had just saver their lives. So she convinced her friend to take the unconscious vampire to their cabin. Neo sleeped the entire day, awakening at sunset the next day. Now stronger, and his head cleared, he thanks the hikers for helping him, and apologies for scoring them. When they ask him for his name, he initially doesn't know want to tell them. Concentration, he manages to remember something: Kane. He tells them, but mentioned that that was not his name. Rather, it was the name of someone long gone. After some quick thinking, the girl suggest a name: Neo (neo meaning 'new' in Latin). Thus he could be Neo Kane (the new Kane). Neo likes it, and adopts it as his official name. A few hours before dawn, he thanks his saviors, and head for the nearest town: Everett. Finding family Neo spent the first few months after arriving in the city feeding on rats, or steeling from blood banks. Neo first met Thane Tepes when he tried stealing blood from Red Soul Clinic. He initially thought Thane would get angry and throw him out, but, to his surprise, the other vampire simply sat down with him, and also started drinking. The two talked for a long time, about the word and their place in it. When dawn came, Neo thanked Thane for everything, and attempted to leave. However, Thane stopped him, asking if he had anywhere to go. When Neo answered that he didn't, Thane invited him to stay with him, at Leather Wing Manor, where he will finally have a home and, if he accepts the others that are staying there,... a family. Neo immediately accepted. Thus, he became the blood-manipulating Ace of the team, and well as its main healer. Personality Neo is usually a gentle, kind, sociable and optimistic person, caring greatly for not only his friends, but all life, regardless if it is good or bad. His optimism is shown to be his main trait, as he always sees the good side of things, while also completely understanding the negative side. Neo dislikes fighting, and will always try to talk to his enemies, only attacking if they do first, or if all chance of peaceful negotiation fail. He is also optimistic about people, and often offers people, including his enemies, a second chance, but only to those that truly regret their past sins. Neo will put his complete trust in those people, not making plans for a possible evil relapse. If a person breaks his trust, Neo becomes ruthless, and will attack that person in anger, until he literally beats that person into unconsciousness. His very trustworthy personality is often criticized by others, even his coven on occasions, but Thane completely agrees and supports Neo in his decisions, saying that there should always be "a person who gives the world another chance". He has a good sense of humor, and often jokes, and says witty remarks or comments, even in more serious situations. However, he also has the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious it's called for. Neo has displayed good leadership skills, being often praised by Thane on this aspect. Despite this, he is also inexperienced, and is currently trained in learning the true aspects of leadership. He is kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others, especially his friends and coven. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it. Many people, including his mentor Thane, had praised Neo's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Neo fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Neo had stated multiple times that his greatest wish is for human, vampire and werewolf, along with all the other supernatural beings, to live in peace. Skills/Abilities *'Red Ace' Powers *'Blood Control': Neo can control his blood in a variety of ways, including creating weapons, igniting it on fire, and even heal. However, he cannot use it too much, as it will cause him anemia. :*'Metal Blood': Neo's main ability is to "metalise" his blood, turning it into a metal-like substance. It is as strong as steel, and can easily cut through almost any metal, and crush concrete. ::*He mostly creates blood blades or bat-shaped boomerangs. ::*'Blood Claw': Neo can manifest his blood into a scythe-like blade or blades which he calls Blood Claw. The blades can be inverted, outvoted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. The straight blades are usually created from the top of his hand. He can create the blades on any part of his body, usually on his forearms. He can shape the blade into straight or curvy blade. The basic use of this ability is to slice or cut down something or someone. :*'Fire Blood': Neo can ignite his blood, creating highly corrosive red fire. It burns much faster and more violently than normal fire. ::*He can also cause his blood to detonate (usually by snapping his fingers). :*'Exploding Steel': A combination of Metal and Fire Blood, Neo can infuse one of his Metal Blood constructs with fire, making them detonate when thrown. :*'Blood Heal': Neo can make his blood heal others, by covering the wounded area with it. :*'Blood Sphere': Neo can gather blood in his palm, condense it, and than shoot it a powerful bullet. Depending on how much blood he uses, the stronger the shot. By using both of his hands, Neo can form the bullet faster and make it stronger than the regular one, strong enough to repel him into the air. The bullet can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. It was shown that Neo can change the shape of the bullet, from round to spike-like shape. Neo has to be careful with this ability, as it may cause severe anemia. :*'Blood Pulse': Neo can convert his blood into energy and shoot it as a beam. :*'Blood Bats': He can create a swarm of bats out of blood. ::*He can also detonate these bats. :*'Blood Storm': Neo creates a tornado of blood, filled with Metal Blood shards. Blood Forge (True Form) Neo's True Form, one he achieved after drinking Alucard's blood in a time of crisis. Due to this, his true form is similar in appearance to Alucard's. In this form, Neo can create a limitless amount of blood, thus negating his initial weakness. He can literally generate oceans of blood. He can also create animated constructs, like bats, wolfs and even a giant dragon. He can remotely metalise, ignite or detonate his blood at any time.He can reshape his wings into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield himself from enemy attacks. Abilities *'Medical Skills': Equipment *'Siphon Gauntlets': The Siphon Gauntlets are a unique pair of BAFG (Blood Acces and Focus Gauntlets). They are the tool Rose Phantomhive designed for Neo, for him to better control his powers. The Gauntlets can absorb some of Neo's blood, and store it inside, for him to use later. They have multiple ports of various shape and sizes, thus allowing Neo to draw blood from them and shape it to his heart's content, or shot at high velocity. Neo can also convert blood into energy inside the Gauntlets, and shoot it through the ports. If more than half the blood in the Gauntlets is depleted, they will siphon more from Neo. The Gauntlets can also collect blood samples, and analyse them. Appearance wise, the Gauntlets are black, with the ports and some decorative lines being bright red. They reach up to his elbows, while also leaving his fingers free. When filled with blood, the ports and decorative lines glow red. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes